The present invention relates generally to fabrication of semiconductor devices used in integrated circuits, and specifically to a method of removing copper contamination during fabrication of semiconductor devices.
One of the problems in integrating copper (Cu) into the wafer fabrication process is the threat of Cu contamination. As Cu diffuses very fast within silicon dioxide (SiO2) based dielectric layers and Si substrates, removal of Cu contamination becomes very important.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,156 to Rose et al. describes a method of processing foreign material on the surface of a substrate. In one aspect, a directed flow of reactant fluid is provided to the vicinity of the foreign material. An aerosol of at least partially frozen particles is continuously or intermittently delivered to the foreign material to aid the reactant in reacting with the foreign material to form the reaction product. In another aspect, a directed flow of reactant fluid is provided to the foreign material in a limited area reaction region and the foreign material is agitated to aid the reactant in reacting with the foreign material to form the reaction product. Infrared or ultraviolet radiation may also be delivered to the foreign material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,278 to Boitnott et al. describes a modular semiconductor wafer processing system comprising a chamber with a wafer support and gas manifold structure that supplies reactive gases through a showerhead delivery system to one side of a wafer, and exhausts both the reactive gasses and a non-reactive gas flow. The other side of the wafer is protected from the reactive gasses by evenly delivering the non-reactive gasses from a platen close to the wafer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,303 to Hwang et al. describes a method for removing metal surface contaminants from a silicon metalloid. The silicon is sequentially contacted with gaseous hydrogen fluoride and then with an aqueous solution comprising at least one-half-weight percent hydrogen peroxide. The method is useful for recovering copper from the surface of semiconductor grade silicon in an aqueous solution which can be analyzed directly to determine the amount of copper contamination of the surface of the silicon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,244 to Lee et al. describes a process for cleaning semiconductor devices contaminated by copper. Oxygen is used to form a cupric oxide, which forms a cupric fluoride, which is then removed from the solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,555 to Gupta describes a method of removing particles from the surface of a substrate. A plasma is formed from an inert plasma precursor gas in a vacuum chamber which lifts loosely adhered particles from the surface of the substrate. The flow of the inert gas is increased without increasing the pressure in the vacuum chamber, thereby sweeping the particles beyond the surface of the substrate where they can be removed by the vacuum chamber exhaust system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,586 to Jain et al. describes a method and apparatus for detecting copper contamination on the backside of a wafer. A rotating wafer is raster scanned with an X-ray beam across the wafer""s surface. Pluralities of arrayed X-ray detectors detect X-ray fluorescence emission from the surface of the wafer whereby copper contamination of the wafer can be determined.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to remove copper contamination from a wafer by dry cleaning.
Another object of the present invention is to remove copper contamination from the backside of a wafer by dry cleaning to reduce the risk of cross-contamination.
A further object of the present invention is to remove copper contamination by dry cleaning during copper rework.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.
It has now been discovered that the above and other objects of the present invention may be accomplished in the following manner. Specifically, a semiconductor wafer having copper contamination thereon is provided. An oxidizing radical containing downstream plasma is provided from a first source (alternatively halogen (F2, Cl2, or Br2) may be used as on oxidizing agent). A vaporized chelating agent is provided from a second source. The oxidizing radical containing downstream plasma and vaporized chelating agent are mixed to form an oxidizing radical containing downstream plasma/vaporized chelating agent mixture. The mixture is directed to the copper contamination so that the mixture reacts with the copper contamination to form a volatile product. The volatile product is removed from the proximity of the wafer.